Life as a Chang
by Fighter23
Summary: Follow the life of Rachel and Mike raising their son Tristan while she is pregnant with twins. With the help of the fantastic four Sam, Puck, Brittany, and Santana. Story better than summary. Meant to be a one-shot still undecided
1. Breakfast&Gift's

**Hey guys! So I realize other than a family (which I really need to update!) and My son (Which only needs one more review for an update!) I have no Cherry stories! So I'm going to give you a cute one-shot! But if you guys Enjoy!**

The sun hit Mike's eyes. He was really surprised the little man didn't come storming in. Actually he was even more surprised that his girl didn't wake him up. Well his wife actually. But these days that wasn't happening. She was pregnant with their 2nd and 3rd child in the summer time. Apparently that sucked. Her body felt really sticky and sweaty and hot. She was 5 months pregnant. Not with one baby. _Two. _ That sucked even more. They were having a boy and girl. She was excited and so was he. He looked at his watch that Rachel got him for his birthday. 11:14. He decided to surprise his baby momma (she always threatens to punch him whenever he calls her that, she hates the nickname so much) and make her breakfast. It was the least he could do. Mike got out of bed gently, so he didn't wake Rachel up. He went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge door. He pulled out the bacon (when Rachel became pregnant with Tristan she gave up being a vegan, because the cravings were too much) eggs, and pancakes. Mike heard tiny footsteps.

"Hi daddy." Tristan said to his father rubbing his eyes. Tristan was like a carbon copy of Mike. Same eye shape, same hair color, same tall shape, same mouth, same nose, same everything. The only thing that would tell you he's Rachel's kid too was his eyes. They were the same chocolate brown eyes as Rachel. Mike smiled.

"Hey buddy. Want to watch Spongebob?" Mike asked his son who nodded. Mike walked his son to the TV and turned it on to, Spongebob. Tristan was quite like Mike. He loved dancing more than singing, but he could sing. He was a little quiet at times. The only people he wasn't _as _quiet was to his godparents. There was godmother Santana, and Brittany. And godfather Sam, and Puck. Tristan was really spoiled. His father was a professional dancer and was usually on TV while his mom, was on Broadway. But he was mostly spoiled by his godparents. Santana became a lawyer, which meant big cash. Brittany became a professional dancer along with Mike. Puck became a cop which also meant big cash. And Sam became a comic book artist, which everyone expected. But they loved Tristan so much, that every time they saw him he would get a lot of stuff. Money, toys, electronics, book's, it made Rachel and Mike insane. Since his parents, were pretty rich they had a big apartment. It was the penthouse floor. Tristan sat down on the recliner chair and looked up at the flat screen on the wall. Mike walked back into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Once breakfast was ready like it was on cue, Rachel walked in. She was wearing plaid pants, with a Superman t-shirt and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey baby." Rachel said hugging Mike. She walked over to Tristan. Rachel had a soft spot for him. It was no secret she snapped at anyone, but never him. Even if Tristan did wake her up for the silliest reasons, she never yelled at him. She let Mike do that. Tristan could make her smile during the worst times. When the power was out for a week back in October she didn't frown once. Tristan made her laugh and smile.

"Hi baby." Rachel said kissing Tristan's head.

"Hi mommy." Tristan replied. Mike pouted.

"So I slave over making my pregnant wife breakfast, and I get a hug. He watches Spongebob and he gets a kiss on the head." Mike said continuing to pout. Rachel smiled and walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Who is all this food for?" Rachel asked. As if on cue, the fantastic 4 walked in.

"What's up?"

"Where's Tristan?"

"Where's my Hot Jewish American Pregnant Princess?"

"Thanks for the food buddy!" Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Sam said walking in. Rachel chuckled.

"I forgot. They live here." Rachel said.

"It's your fault for giving us a key." Sam said rubbing her shoulder.

"So Rach, how are thing 1 and thing 2 acting?" Puck asked, referring to her pregnant belly.

"Good so far, surprised they aren't acting up for food ye- And I jinxed it." Rachel said taking the bacon strip out of Sam's hand.

"Hey!"

"Look if your going to come in my house, I get to steal the food my husband made from you." Rachel told him as he pouted. Sam, Puck, Santana, and Brittany moved towards Tristan.

"Hey little man. Here you go." Puck said handing Tristan a toy car set.

"Thank you, uncle Puck."

"A car set? Smooth Puckerman. Here you go young Skywalker." Sam said handing Tristan $50.00.

"Thank you, uncle Sam."

"Money and toys? I got this one. I know you love dancing so here's the Michael Jackson experience for your Kinect." Brittany said handing Tristan the game.

"Thank you, Aunt Brittany."

"Really? A car set? Money? A game? I am about to kill you guys. Aunty Santana got a raise. So I got you an iPad mini!" Santana said handing him an iPad mini that was in a blue case.

"Thank you, aunty Santana." Tristan said. It was a mini competition that they had. Who could give Tristan the best gifts?

"Go put that in your room before mommy gets mad at us." Santana told him, and he nodded and walked off to put it in his room.

"Really Santana? An iPad mini?" Puck asked.

"Did I mention it had all his favorite movies and TV shows on it?" Santana said gloating.

"You suck." Sam said shaking his head. They walked to Mike and Rachel.

"So what are we doing today?" Brittany asked biting in a pancake.

"We could go to the park then get lunch at California Pizza Kitchen **(A/N: Holy Dingleberries! California Pizza Kitchen is so fucking good. If you haven't had it yet... you need to try it! Get the chicken sandwich and thank me later ~Fighter)**" Mike suggested. Everyone nodded at the cool idea.

"I'll get dressed along with Mike. You 4 will be dressing Tristan. I am trusting you. Don't let me down." Rachel said walking into her bedroom with Mike. The four got excited. It was rare that Rachel let them dress Tristan and when they did it was like playing Sims with no budget. Tristan was dressed in a black shirt, and a red varsity jacket that had a T on the front. His shoes were red and black air Jordans. His hair was like how Mike's hair was when he was in high school. Rachel was wearing a long sun dress with sandals. Mike was wearing normal plaid shirt and jeans.

"Do you want me to bring his stroller?" Rachel asked.

"I'll carry him." Puck said. Rachel looked at him like he grew 3 heads.

"Noah you're going to be carrying a 4 year old boy around for almost the whole entire day? I don't think so."

"Rachel I'm in the force. He's easy to carry." Puck said. Rachel shrugged. She put the stroller in the back of her Tahoe just in case. They drove to Central Park and walked around.

"Mike?" Rachel asked him leaning on his shoulder while holding his hand.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" Rachel asked smiling. Mike smiled bright. How could he forget? He proposed.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Mike and Rachel walked down the way of Central Park holding hands._

"_Let's sit down right here." Mike said pulling her towards the bench they sat down when she heard music._

"_Mike do you hear that?" Rachel asked Mike. He smiled and got up. All the sudden Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Sam showed up_

_Puck _**Santana **Brittany _**Sam **__**All**_

_It's a beautiful night,__  
__We're looking for something dumb to do.__  
__Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you_.  
**Is it the look in your eyes,****  
****Or is it this dancing juice?****  
****Who cares baby,****  
****I think I wanna marry you.**  
Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
_**Oh, come on, girl.**_  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
_**And it's on, girl.**_  
_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**__**  
**__**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**__**  
**__**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**__**  
**__**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**__**  
**__**Cause it's a beautiful night,**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do.**__**  
**__**Hey baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**__**Is it the look in your eyes,**__**  
**__**Or is it this dancing juice?**__**  
**__**Who cares baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_  
_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**__**  
**__**So what you wanna do?**__**  
**__**Let's just run girl.**__**  
**__If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.__  
__No, I won't blame you;__  
__It was fun, girl.__  
__**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**__**  
**__**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**__**  
**__**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**__**  
**__**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**__**  
**__**Cause it's a beautiful night,**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do.**__**  
**__**Hey baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**__**Is it the look in your eyes,**__**  
**__**Or is it this dancing juice?**__**  
**__**Who cares baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**__**[x2:]**__**  
**__**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**__**  
**__**Tell me right now baby,**__**  
**__**Tell me right now baby, baby.**__**  
**__**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**__**  
**__**We're looking for something dumb to do.**__**  
**__**Hey baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**__**  
**__**Is it the look in your eyes,**__**  
**__**Or is it this dancing juice?**__**  
**__**Who cares baby,**__**  
**__**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_Mike kneeled down in front of Rachel._

"_Rachel Berry. I have been in love with you since the 10__th__ grade. Whenever I think of my future I think of us. I think of you, a baby, and me in a big apartment. I think of our 4 very sweet but very annoying friends bugging us and coming into our house all the time without knocking. I just picture me and you together. So would you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man on earth and, be my wife?" Mike asked Rachel whose mouth was covered by her hands and tears were rolling down her face._

"_Yes!" Rachel squeaked out excited and happy. Mike's smile got wide and he slipped the ring on her finger. He hugged her and kissed her while everyone in the park clapped._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"You know that was the best day of my life right?" Mike told her. Rachel looked confused.

"Why? It's usually the girl's best day."

"Because you said yes. If you didn't say yes my life would have no meaning."

"Michael don't be ridiculous."

"No I'm serious. Without you, or Tristan, or the two babies in your belly. You guys are the world to me." Mike told her.

"Mike you can't tell me those thing right now. I have really bad hormones." Rachel said wiping her eyes. Mike laughed at her.

Life was sweet.

**Alright guys it's time for decisions. This could stay a one-shot or it could become a series. It will probably be a series but I need you vote!**


	2. Finn and Tina

**Hey guys! So today since I have off I decided to update some of my stories. First off, I want to say that I have decided what do with this story. I will make it a series. It might not go farther than 20 or 15 but I just thought it could be better like that. But if you guys don't like that please let me know. WARNING: MOST OF THIS CHAPTER WILL BE FLASHBACK!**

"Noah are you sure you don't want me to get his stroller?" Rachel asked Puck who was still holding Tristan. Puck rolled his eyes.

"For the last time Rachel, I'm fine. He's only four. It's not like holding you!" Puck said then immediately regretted what he said at the end. Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked offended.

"That's not what- I didn't mean- Dammit that's not what I meant. I just meant your pregnant so you're a little bigger." Puck said trying to get himself out of what he put himself into.

"Well duh! I have 2 human beings in me!" Rachel said smacking his head. Puck rubbed his head.

"Your mother is very violent." Puck whispered to Tristan. Santana caught up to Rachel.

"Rae you'll never guess who called me." Santana told her.

"Who?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Tina."

"Cohen-Chang?"

"Yep."

"About what?" Rachel asked a little annoyed. Rachel wasn't very fond of Tina. Ever since high school Tina had been trying to get with Mike. The thing was Rachel, had been with Mike since forever. It was one of those really sweet, but also really cliché stories. Mike and Rachel had known each other since pre-school. In middle school, they started going out and haven't broken up ever. They were one of those couples that people said "Damn, they're still together?" Just because they loved and trusted each other very much, there was somebody trying to sabotage their relationship.

"She wanted to apologize about the party." Santana told her. Rachel scoffed.

"Shouldn't she be apologizing to me?" Rachel said. The party was a mistake. On Rachel and Mike's ends.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_The day had finally come. After waiting 1 year, 50 days, 20 hours, and 190 minutes (not that they were counting) the day had come. Rachel and Mike's wedding day. But that was tomorrow. It was currently July 25, 2017 and Rachel and Mike's friends decided to throw a bachelor and bachelorette party. Apparently it was bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride 24 hours before the wedding so Rachel was staying at Santana's and Mike was staying at Puck's. Santana invited all the girls from glee (and Kurt). Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany (but they were already together), and Sugar. There was no chance in hell Santana was going to invite Tina. Puck also invited all the guys from glee. Joe, Rory (who came into the country for this occasion), Blaine, Sam (they were roommates), Artie, even Matt. There was no chance in hell Puck was inviting Finn. Santana wanted happiness for Rachel and she found it when she was with Mike. They weren't letting jealousy get between it._

_With the girls….._

"_Pizza and Chinese is here!" Santana and Quinn announced bringing in the bags._

"_Should I really be eating this? I have to fit into a dress tomorrow." Rachel asked unsure of eating the lo-mien and fried rice that was calling her name. Santana rolled her eyes._

"_Rachel you're not going to gain 50 pounds from eating a little food." Santana told her friend. Brittany looked through the bag._

"_Awe man the pizza place forgot the garlic knots." Brittany said sadly. Everyone groaned. The doorbell rang._

"_That must be them!" Brittany said running to the door. When she opened the door she gasped._

"_Tina?!"_

_With the guys….._

"_We got the food!" Rory and Sam said walking in. They got wings and beer from Ireland (courtesy of Rory) and were going to watch the marathon of old football games. Joe looked into the bag where the wings were._

"_Guys I have terrible news. The wing place forgot about the brownie bites." Joe said sadly. Everyone is the room groaned._

"_Man! Food places in New York suck!" Puck said. The doorbell rang._

"_Hopefully that's them." Sam said running to answer the door. He gasped when he opened it._

"_Finn?!" Mike immediately walked over to the door where Sam and Finn were._

"_Hey Sam, Mike. Heard you were getting married." Finn said looking at Mike. Mike and Finn weren't very fond of each other as well. When they were in high school Finn had tried to break up, Mike and Rachel several times._

"_Yeah I am."_

"_To who?"_

"_Who do you think? The one person I've been with since middle school." Mike said looking at him like he was an idiot._

"_When are you going to get it through your head? Rachel is mine." Finn said narrowing his eyes at Mike taking a step closer to him._

"_Actually correction. She's mine. I've known her since Pre School. I've known her for years. She was never yours." Mike said pushing Finn. Finn obviously didn't like his words, because he punched Mike right in the eye and walked away._

_With the girls….._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Santana said before Rachel could react._

"_Just thought I'd give the soon-to-be-bride some words of wisdom." Tina said walking in, up to Rachel. "Mike will always be mine. Get that through that pretty little head of yours." Santana got upset at Tina saying this._

"_Actually, Mike was and is Rachel's. They've been soul mates since middle school. You didn't even know Mike until your freshmen year when he was a sophomore. Do us a favor Cohen-Chang. Grow up." Santana told her angry, kicking her out of the house._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Rachel! Earth to Rachel!" Santana said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry I zoned out. What did you say San?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to lunch now?"

"Yeah let's go. Wait where's Tristan?" Rachel asked noticing she didn't see her son. Santana panicked. Sam had taken Tristan into a toy store with Brittany. Rachel hated it when they bought stuff for him when it was for no reason.

"No where." Santana said a little to quick. Rachel knew what that meant.

"Santana! Stop buying so much for Tristan!" Rachel exclaimed.

"But Rachel! That's the only kid any of us are going to have. Me and Britt don't want kids, and what are the chances of Puck or Sam getting laid or impregnating anyone?" Santana told her seriously. Rachel just shrugged. They finally met up with everyone and went into California Pizza Kitchen. Rachel sat in the middle of Tristan and Mike. The twins were really acting up. Rachel could feel them kicking each other. She was getting really annoyed.

"Mike I'm about to beat your children." Rachel told her husband.

"Who the twins?" Mike asked confused.

"Yes. They keep kicking each other." Rachel said.

"Calm down Mama Chang." Puck said to Rachel.

"Are you carrying twins in your stomach? Are they kicking each other so much it hurts?" Rachel asked throwing a napkin at him.

"So violent!" Puck said.


	3. Anniversary

**Hey guys! So this is a filler episode but I really hope you enjoy anyway. It's a anniversary one for Valentine's Day.**

Mike had just put Tristan to bed. Rachel was in the kitchen putting chicken in the oven.

"What's cooking good looking?" Mike asked Rachel as he came into the kitchen.

"You're seriously not calling me that are you?" She asked him confused. She was wearing long gray sweatpants, a long black cardigan, her UGG Dakota slippers, her pearl earrings, the name plate that said 'MIKE' on her neck, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she had no makeup

"This is when you look the best. As Drake said, '_Sweatpants, hair tied, chilling with no makeup on. That's when you're the prettiest_'" Mike said rapping along to the Drake song. Rachel laughed at him.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" Rachel said wrapping her arms around his neck. Mike rolled his eyes.

"It's Christmas!" He said sarcastically. "Of course I know. It's our anniversary." He finished. It wasn't their wedding anniversary. It was the anniversary of the day the started going out. They both went into deep thought about the last couple of years.

_*flashback*_

_Mike and Rachel Pre-k_

_Rachel was holding on to her dad's hand tightly as they walked towards the school __**[A/N: Rachel didn't have 2 dads. Her mom left her and her dad. ~Fighter]. **__Both Rachel and Greg were nervous. Rachel was nervous that no one was going to like her and she would have no friends. I mean sure she had known Noah her whole life but she wanted other friends too. Greg was nervous his little girl was growing up too fast. He could remember the time when he was just changing diapers and putting Barney on for her. They stopped right in front of the school. Rachel was wearing a yellow dress with a jean jacket, yellow vans on her feet, and her hair was up in a high bun that was quite loose and messy and had a headband on. That was the way Rachel liked it. Her book bag was vintage and brown since her dad didn't get a lot of money. _

"_Daddy walk in with me." Rachel said pulling on to her dad's hand. He took a deep breath and walked in with her. He walked into her classroom where there were a bunch of kids crying. Greg kneeled down to her size._

"_Now Rachel. Daddy needs you to be a really good girl okay? You have your lunch, my phone number just incase, and if someone bothers you go to the teacher, me, or Noah. And remember if you have to go to the bathroom and the teacher won't let you what do you say?" Greg instructed Rachel._

"_I say, 'I'm about to burst!'" Rachel said proudly because she remembered what her father told her. Greg smiled._

"_Good girl. I'll be here to pick you up at 12. I love you baby girl." Greg said kissing her cheek. Rachel hugged him._

"_I love you too daddy. I'm not going to cry because I'm not a baby." She said strongly. Greg chuckled._

"_Of course you are. Bye Rachel." He said walking out the door. He looked back and saw her sit down at a table. He walked away before the waterworks came on it public. Rachel sat down at a table that consisted of one little boy. He looked shy._

"_Hi. I'm Rachel." Rachel said introducing herself. The boy looked up at her and smiled. She's so pretty the boy thought to himself._

"_I'm Mike." The boy said speaking up. They spent the time being talking to each other before the teacher said they had to do ice-breakers. She handed each table a card of questions to ask someone at their table. Seeing that Mike and Rachel were the only 2 at the table the asked each other the questions._

"_What's your favorite food?" Rachel asked Mike._

"_Pizza. What is your favorite activity to do with your mom?" Mike asked Rachel. Rachel tensed up._

"_I don't have a mom." Rachel said._

"_What do you mean? Everyone has a mom." He said confused. Rachel sighed._

"_Not me. My mom left." Rachel said. Rachel had become no longer sensitive to this topic. They moved on from that topic and kept going they learned different things about each other and became friends. At lunch the teacher decided that it was so nice outside that they could eat outside Rachel was sitting at a table by herself biting into her salad when Mike came to her with a red rose picked from the school's rose bush._

"_My dad told me that if I l thought a girl was pretty I have to give her a flower. I checked and there were no bees or spikey things on it." Mike said handing her the rose. Rachel smiled and took the flower. _

_Mike and Rachel 7__th__ grade_

_Rachel and Mike walked into the middle school together. Rachel was a black and white striped dress with a bow in the middle, black and white sneakers to match, a vintage messenger bag. Her hair was in a high ponytail. _

"_You look nice Rachel." Mike told his best friend of 9 years. He knew she was nervous._

"_Thanks Mike." Rachel said smiling at him. Mike had had a crush on Rachel since the moment he gave her that flower in Pre-k._

_Valentine's Day 7__th__ grade_

"_Oh god." Rachel said annoyed._

"_What?" Mike asked._

"_They're having the stupid flower and candy heart deliveries." Rachel said. She hated Valentines Day._

"_You never know someone might send you one." Santana said rolling up with Puck, and Brittany._

"_Yeah right. I'll see you guys later." Rachel said leaving. The 3 tweens were confused._

"_Why is she so mad?" Mike asked. Puck sighed._

"_Don't tell Rachel I said this. It's the anniversary of the day her mom left." Puck said. The 3 others understood. Later in class, the delivery person for the candy hearts and flowers came into Rachel, Santana, Puck, Brittany, and Mike's English class._

"_Make it quick." The teacher said as she sat back down at her desk bored. Rachel sighed and started to doodle in her notebook. All the sudden, 4 pieces of candy hearts and flowers were on her desk. Rachel was really confused. She looked at the candy hearts._

'_**Did you know dolphins were gay sharks?' **__–Brittany_

'_**For my hot Jewish American Princess' **__–Noah_

'_**I love you Rae!' **__–Santana_

'_**You're the best. Have a awesome Valentine's Day.' **__–Mike_

_Then she looked at the flowers. 3 were daisies and 1 was red rose. There was a note attached to the rose._

'_**My dad told me that if I l thought a girl was pretty I have to give her a flower. I checked and there were no bees or spikey things on it. Have a great Valentine's Day we all love you more than Rocco's Modern Life, Rugrats, and Hey Arnold combined.' **_

_You might think that the last part was weird but those kids loved 90's shows._

_*end of flashback*_

"I got you a pre-anniversary gift." Mike said with something behind his back.

"What?" Rachel said with her curiosity peaked.

"This." He said taking it away from his back.

It was one red rose.


End file.
